


Challenge

by leoincolor



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Because that's my shit, Bonkai, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Damon Salvatore being Damon Salvatore, Dark Bonnie, F/M, Murder, Sexual Tension, Siphoning, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a look into the mind of bonnie bennett, s6e05, this is unnecessarily horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoincolor/pseuds/leoincolor
Summary: Kai Parker seems to always have a challenge for Bonnie Bennett. It only seems fitting that she would have one for him too.(A oneshot based off of the scene where Kai siphons Bonnie in 6x05.)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Challenge

“We’re not going anywhere until you show me the spell.” 

Bonnie stands tall, challenging Kai, head held high. She may be over a foot shorter than him, but she still knows how to stand her ground. She’s dealt with vampires. She’s dealt with werewolves. Hell, she’s even dealt with dying. There’s no way she was going to let a grown man in cargo shorts stand in her way. 

Kai blinks at her for a moment, like he wasn’t expecting her defiance. Good. She needs to keep him on his toes.

“ _Ooo_ kay.” He smiles at her and Damon, shoving his hands in his pockets like the immature child he is. A beat of silence passes, and that frustrates Bonnie. He clearly still thinks that he has the upper hand in the situation, and wants to milk that for as long as possible. 

But she’s prepared to wait all day. However, she also knows he is too. 

“Are we literally not going anywhere…?” Damon chimes in from behind her, and Bonnie shuts her eyes in frustration when Kai’s face lights up with a definitive ‘ _duh_.’

Alright. She has another idea instead.

“Fine,” Kai smirks as he watches her speak, and she wishes she could do nothing more than slap it right off his face. She hates that she feels her cheeks grow hot under his gaze. Ever since they had met, Kai was always too close, too overwhelming. And she resented herself for loving every second of it. “You don’t want to show me the spell? Then you can do it yourself. You want my magic?” 

The faux smile she had been sporting melts right off her face. “ _Take it._ ”

She holds her arm out between them like an offering. Her skin shines in the sunlight, a temptation she knows that Kai can’t resist. She half expects him to actually do it; to grab her by the arm and suck her dry. Leave her and Damon for dead. Bonnie sure wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Instead, his gaze flickers away from her face and over to Damon’s as he rocks on his heels.

“Uh oh,” His tone is condescending, but when is it not. “She’s being brave.” Bonnie takes a step back, growing tired of his shit. She needs to get back home. Now. And she’s not going to play any of his games any longer. Now, she’s going to be the one in control. It was going to become her game instead.

“I’m serious, Kai. That was your big threat, wasn’t it?” She matches her tone with his, cocking her head coyly, much like he does when he wants to rile her up. His blue eyes bore into her soul and she would be lying if it didn’t stir something up inside of her. She ignores it. “If I don’t do the spell and get us out of here you’ll just take my magic, leave me for dead and do the spell yourself?”

“So go ahead.” This is her final card. After this, she has nothing else to play. But she sees a small smile twitch on Kai’s lips, and the urge to _win_ just takes her over. _“Take all of it.”_

She waits, holding her breath as Kai seemingly weighs his options in his mind.

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

He grabs her by both shoulders, and she gasps at the sensation. Bonnie’s knees go weak, and a whimper slips through her lips. She can feel him burning through her, sucking her dry. It’s like she’s been set on fire from within and it’s all she can feel. All she can smell. All she can taste. Kai Parker courses through her veins like magic and blood, and much like his presence, it’s just on the right side of painful. She can see it in his eyes that he knows what he’s doing to her, and his teeth are bared in a sadistic smile. 

“Bonnie?” She can barely hear Damon’s concern over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. It’s too much, but it’s not enough. She wants to beg, but she’s not entirely sure it’s for him to stop. All she can feel is his eyes on her, and a shameful jolt of arousal shoots through her. 

“It’s okay, he won’t kill me.” She refuses to back down. Instead she lifts her head up and gives him the exact same smile, teeth bared. Damon says something in the background but she’s too far gone to even _try_ to interpret what he’s saying to her. She’s too consumed by Kai. A strangled groan permeates the air, and it takes Bonnie a second register that it was hers. _God,_ she hates the smile that he’s wearing, like he just wants to eat her alive but the only thing she hates more than that is the fact that she might let him-

Kai’s face melts away as her vision begins to go white.

And then suddenly he’s gone. She takes a step back as she tries to catch her breath. Kai lets out a breath, his gaze not leaving hers. She despises the way she wants him, the way that she knows that as soon as she lets him touch her it’s game over for both of them. The way he knows everything-

Suddenly it clicks.

“He doesn’t _know_ the spell.” As soon as the words leave her lips, it’s written all over his face. Something spreads through Bonnie and she goes numb, her fingertips tingling. She cocks her head and gives him a chilling grin, one that she’s sure mirrors his signature smirk to a tee. “Which means, we don’t need him.” Everything is always a challenge with him, and she can see him challenging her now with the way he looks at her. Kai nods in disbelief, as if he doesn’t really think she has the guts to get rid of him. 

He’s dearly mistaken. 

_“Motus!”_ The pickaxe Damon had been using earlier flies through the air with the flick of her hand, burying itself deep within Kai’s chest. He looks down at the pickaxe, then back up at Bonnie. That satisfies her, in a way. That she’s the last thing he’ll ever see. The face of the woman that beat him. Kai falls backwards with a thud, but Bonnie can’t bring herself to care. She’s thrumming with _something._ Fear? Excitement? She’s not entirely sure. That scares her. 

Bonnie stares at Kai’s body on the ground, eyes glassy and for the first time, he’s silent. Damon’s pat on her shoulder brings her back to reality. And suddenly, she realizes that she was smiling. Bonnie freezes.

Did she _enjoy_ that?

“Great work, Bonnie.” Damon says and turns to walk away, clearly frustrated with her rash decision. But he’s just a voice in the distance now. There’s only one thing on her mind.

_Did she enjoy killing Kai Parker?_

Hell fucking yes. And that scares her more than anything ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene had so much sexual tension in it what was I supposed to do? Not write a fic about it? I love this scene because I love watching Bonnie compromising her morals because of Kai :) Someone needs to unleash her dark side she deserves it


End file.
